I'm not a duplicate
by shizukano
Summary: Mikazuki munechika adalah sebuah maha karya indah yang pernah di buat oleh tangan manusia , bahkan pada saat dia di hidupkan sebagai manusia oleh sang saniwa dia tetap berupa indah , anggun dan memiliki orisinalitasnya sebagai seorang pedang . berbeda dengan yamanbagiri dia hanya seorang DUPLIKAT ….


**Fandom:**

 **刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Pairing: mikazuki & yamanbagiri**

 **mengandung unsur BL lho ya ,**

 _Mikazuki munechika adalah sebuah maha karya indah yang pernah di buat oleh tangan manusia , bahkan pada saat dia di hidupkan sebagai manusia oleh sang saniwa dia tetap berupa indah , anggun dan memiliki orisinalitasnya sebagai seorang pedang . berbeda dengan yamanbagiri dia hanya seorang DUPLIKAT …._

* * *

Mata mikazuki tidak bisa lepas dari sosok yang misterius itu , rambut pirangnya yang di tutupi kerudung itu membuat wajahnya sulit di ihat , mikazuki sangat ingin mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya walaupun tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan , mikazuki mengingat pesan dari sang saniwa tentang yamanbagiri beberapa waktu lalu ..

" _mikazuki , aku tau kau pasti menguping pembicaraanku dengan yamanbagiri , tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku bicarakan_ ?", kata sang saniwa

Mikazukipun menautkan kedua alisnya , dan menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari sang saniwa .

" _seperti yang kau dengar , yamanbagiri sedang mengalami kesulitan tentang dirinya sendiri . bisa disimpulkan kalau dia sedang mengalami krisis identitas , aku ingin kau membantunya_ ." . ucap sang aruji.

" _tapi bagaimana cara aku membantunya_ ". Tanya mikazuki.

" _bantulah dia dengan apa yang kau bisa , kau adalah yang paling berpengalaman diantara semuanya , dan mikazuki sekarang kau boleh pergi_ " sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

Mikazukipun menuruti perkataan sang arujinya . tapi tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu itu sang aruji memangilnya sekali lagi .

" _mikazuki , aku punya saran untukmu_ ",

Mikazuki tidak bereaksi , tapi ia tetap menoleh dan menuggu.

Sang aruji tersenyum penuh arti sebelum berkata . " _karena pandangan mata kita terbatas , biasanya kita Cuma melihat apa yang ada di depan mata kita . tapi, jangan berhenti untuk melihat_ ".

Mikazuki hanya terdiam . ia sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan sang arujinya itu , sebelum ia membuka mulutnya arujinya sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

* * *

Mikazuki tidak dapat membaca fikiran yamanbagiri kunihiro , mata hijaunya itu seperti memiliki perisai yang tak mau orang lain melihat apa yang ada didalamnya .

" _mikazuki – san , kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu_ ?". kata – kata itu membuyarkan lamunan mikazuki sedari tadi .

" _ah tidak , aku hanya sedang berfikir saja_ " , setelah perkataan itu yamanbagiri membalikan badanya dan berniat untuk pergi tapi mikazuki memegangi jubah putihnya , yamanbagiri tau kalau seorang mikazuki munechika kalau sudah memerintah takan ada yang mengelaknya .

Yamanbagiri pun pasrah dan duduk di samping mikazuki .

" _mau dango_ ?". sembari mengangkat piring yang berisi tiga tusuk dango .

Menggambil satu dango yang di sodorkan kewajahnya ,yamanbagiri melahap dango itu perlahan – lahan.

" _jadi , kau masih belum menemukanya_ ". Ujar mikazuki yang memecah keheningan diantara keduanya , yamanbagiri mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat dan tengorokannya itu hampr tersangkut sebuah dango .

" _a – apa maksudmu_?". Ekspresi sangat heran terlihat dari muka yamanbagiri , kenapa dia bisa mengetahui masalahnya sekarang .

Mikazuki yang sedari tadi menatap pohon sakura yang bermekaran di belakang citadel itu masih terus menunggu jawaban dari yamanbagiri.

" _I – itu bukan urusanmu_ ". Jawab yamanbagiri denan nada ketus .

" _aku hanya ingin menlongmu_ ", jawab mikazuki

" _aku tak perlu bantuan_ " . yamanbagiri berdiri dan menigalkan mikazuki sendirian di belakan citadel.

" _yamanbagiri!_ ", seru mikazuki yang sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan yamanbagiri .

* * *

Hari ini sang aruji menyuruh mikazuki , yamanbairi , taroutachi dan hotarumaru melakukan penyrbuan di bagian utara .

" _yaampun banyak juga mereka_! ", seru hotarumaru

" _tetap focus kalian semua_ ,". Ujar taroutachi sembari menyerang satu persatu keibiishi itu.

" _sepertinya, itu tadi yang terakhir_ ", ujar mikazuki .

Yamanbagiri yang sedaritadi diam dan hanya menuruti perintah yang lain membuat mikazuki jadi khawathir .

" _yamanbagiri , kau baik – baik sa-_ ".

" _MIKAZUKI AWAAS_!", sebuah keibiishi yang datang dari atas itu berhasil menancapkan pedang ketubuh mikazuki , tanpa di komando torutachi langsung menebas kepala keibiishi itu .

Mikazuki yang separuh sadar kini telah tergeletak di pangkuan yamanbagiri .

Taroutachi berusaha mengentikan pendarahan di perut mikazuki dengan kain sobekan dari bajunya itu.

" _yamabagiri, kau peggangi ini_ ", perintah taroutachi untuk memegangi kain yang di lekatkan yamabagiri ke tubuh mkazuki ,

" _gawat dia mulai tertidur_!", seru hotarumaru panic

" _jangan biarkan dia menutup matanya_ ",

" _Mi – mikazuki bertahanlha , mikazuki bertahanlha , aku masih belum menjawab pertanyaanmu , mikazukii"_. Seruan yamanbagiri berhasil membuat mikazuki bangun , dan mengembangkan senyum kecil.

Mikazuki dapat melihat ekspresi yang campur aduk di wajah yamanbagiri dan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat yamanbagiri seperti itu karena dirinya , mikazuki tersenyum tipis dan bergerutu " _jadi ini yang dimaksud aruji_ ". Mikazukipun pingsan .

* * *

Mikazuki perlahan – lahan membuka matanya , di lihatnya sekeliling

" _oh jadi aku sudah di citade_ l" . bola mata yang di hiasi kuning seperti bulan sabit itu melihat sosok yang sedang tesandar di tembok dan teridur dengan lelapnya .

" _yamanbagiri?_ ", ucapan itu mebuat sang empu yang tertidur di tembok itu bangun , dan menghampiri mikazuki.

"Mikazuki , _ka – kau baik – baik saja , apa ada lagi yang sakit_?". Wajah yamanbagiri terlihat sangat cemas ,

" _aku sudah baik – baik saja_ ". Ujar mikazuki dengan lirih .

" _maaf"._

" _maaf?, untuk apa_?" balas mikazuki yang heran.

" _karena aku lengah aku membuat_ -". Perkataan itu terhenti ketika sebuah jari telunjuk mendarat di bibir yamanbagiri.

" _ssst , sudahlha aku tidak menyalahkanmu yamanbagiri_ ", ujar mikazuki sambil tersenyum hangat dan tangan yang tadi di bibir yamanbagiri itu mengusap lembut air mata yang mencoba keluar dari pelupuk mata nya .

Sayangnya yamanbagiri tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisanya itu , dia terus saja mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya . mikazuki bangkit dan mencoba menggerakan tubu yang sakit itu .

" _yamanbagiri , sudahlha aku baik – baik saja_ ", nada mikazuki yang lembut itu membuat yamanbagiri berhenti menangis .

Kedua tangan mikazuki yang hangat itu mendekap wajah yamanbagiri , di lihatnya wajah mata yang masih menyisahkan air , kedua ibu jarinya bergerak halus untuk mengusap tangisan yamanbagiri.

Entah kenapa mikazuki susah sekali melepaskan tatapannya dari yamanbagiri seperti ada sebuah perasaan yang berdebar – debar dalam hatinya .

" _a – anu mikazuki – san_ ", ucapan barusan membuyarkan lamunan mikazuki dan segera melepaskan kedua tananya dari wajah yamanbagiri .

" _aku tau kau sedang mengalami masalah tentang siapa dirimu , tapi aku dan lainya tidak akan membedakanmu dengan siapapun ,yamanbagiri tetaplha yamanbagiri_ ".

Yamanbagiri menunduk dalam – dalam dan memikirkan perkataan mikazuki yang ada benarnya itu , sebenarnya sang saniwa juga sudah pernah mengatakan hal yang sama tapi itu masih tak bisa di terima oleh yamanbagiri.

" _kau sudah menemukan dirimu sebagai 'yamanbagiri' , sejak dari awal_ ", lagi – lagi ucapan dari sang mikazuki membuat yamanbagiri terkesima .

" _mikazuki – san terimakasih , aku selama ini mencari jawaban yang seharusnya ada di depan mataku sendiri, aku ini benar – benar bodoh_ ". Ucap yamanbagiri dengan nada sedikit kesal.

" _sudah , sudah_ ".

Yamanbagiri mendongkakkan kepala dan melihat mikazuki dengan senyuman tulus yang berhasil mebuat mikazuki merasakan debaran yang mebuat wajanya memerah .

" _mikazuki – san aku permisi dulu_ ". Sebelum tepat ia berdiri mikazuki menarik tangan kirinya dengan keras , dan berhasil membuat yamanbagiri terjatuh di pelukan mikazuki .

" _manis sekali_ ", bisikan dengan nada sensual yang di lontarkan tepat ke daun telinga kanan yamanbagiri berhasil mebuat wajahnya memerah .

" _tung – mikazuki – san , lepaskan_ ", berontak yamanbagiri , sayangnya mikazuki tak mengabulkannya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher yamanbagiri .

Dengan gerakan cepat yamanbagiri jatuhkan ke fuuton , mikazuki yang berada di atas yamanbagiri membuatnya semakin panic karena wajah mikazuki berubah menjadi aneh , kedua tangan yamanbagiri di pegang erat oleh mikazuki sehingga yamanbagiri tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun .

" _mikazuki lepa umhpp_!". kata – kata yamanbagiri berhasil di hentikan denan bibir mikazuki yang mendarat tepat di bibir yamanbagiri.

Lidah mereka saling beradu (yamanbagiri memcoba mengeluarkan lidah mikazuki),mikazuki berhasil mendominasi mulut yamanbagiri dan saling bertukar air liur .

" _mika- hmmph_ ", mikazuki seperti tidak mengijinkan yamanbagiri berbicara apapun,

Tidak habis akal yamanbagiri yang sedang di serang itu pun menendang selankangan mikazuki dan alhasil yamanbagiri berhasil lepas dari kuncian sang mikazuki lalu bergegas berdiri dan lari .

" _MIKAZUKI BODOH_!". Teriak yamanbagiri sembari lari dari ruangan tersebut .

Beberapa menit kemudian mikazuki tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi

" _menarik sekali , aku pasti akan menjadikanmu miliku yamanbagiri kunihiro_ ". Kata mikazuki penuh nafsu.

Di lain sisi sebenarnya dari tadi ada yang seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu dari awal sampai akhir , yah tidak lain itu adalah sang aruji – sama , " _tak kusangka di masa lalu juga terjadi hal yang menyenagkan mataku ini_ ". Batin sang aruji yang kegirangan melihat pedangnya saling menerjang satu sama lain ( _sebelum datang ke masa lalu si aruji itu adalah Fu –j o-shi :v_ ).

" _mikazuki bodoh , kakek tua mesum, brengsek arghhhh_ ". Di luar citadel yamanbagiri melontarkan seribu satu gerutuan yang di tujukan pada mikazuki dengan wajah merah padamnya , yah walaupun itu pasti takan terdengar oleh orang yang di maksud .

Yamanbagiri hanya bisa melontarkanya kata – kata tak jelas yang pasti perasaannya sekarang , malu, dan marah karena kejadian tadi , tapi tanpa dia sadari yamanbagiri sudah mulai merasakan debaran kecil sesudah kejadian tadi

* * *

 _Ok terimakasih udah membaca fanfic yang penuh dengan kegejean dan typo ini :v sekian ._

 _Info buat fanfic sebelumnya masih di terusin tapi masih belum kelar :'v /_


End file.
